The invention relates to an apparatus for the conveyance of spacer frames for insulating glass from a first linear conveyor extending along the bottom rim of a lateral support for the spacer frames to a second linear conveyor for spacer frames extending in parallel to the first linear conveyor along the bottom rim of a lateral support for the spacer frames, the lateral supports being preferably constituted by a substantially continuous slide wall, with a suspension conveyor, moving preferably transversely to the lateral supports, for the spacer frames, several pairs of hooks being provided at this suspension conveyor.
Devices for the manufacture of insulating glass are frequently subdivided into two mutually opposed sections for space reasons. Devices of the type mentioned hereinabove are utilized for transporting spacer frames from one section of such a device to the oppositely located section.